OC Titans
by HoboJakhob
Summary: What if the Titans were started by different teenagers with different powers? What if you could decide who they were? Looking for OCs. Rated T for safety. Update: 3 out of 5 of the main team have been chosen.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings fellow writers and fanfiction readers. I am looking to rewrite the universe of the Teen Titans using original characters to replace both them and many of their villains. Some things will stay the same such as Jump City, Slade, Titans Tower, The Hive Academy, and some of the episodes. However I want all of you to begin submitting OCs for villains and heroes. If they aren't on the original line up then they might end up being honorary titans.

Now for those of you whose characters I choose for the main team. I will send each of you the chapter before publishing it in order for you to proofread it to make sure that I am writing your character properly. Now as far as the information regarding characters that I will need, for the heroes: name, powers, description, reason for fighting, principles, personality, and weaknesses. For the villains: name, powers, personality, strategies, motivation, weaknesses, description, and how far are they willing to go. If your character looks promising but I need more information then I will contact you.

Please know that this project is just for fun, that being said please don't limit yourself in your oc.


	2. Chapter 2

Creator: SpectreFanchin10

Hero Name: Force(Prince Garett)

Gender: Male

Powers: Force powers, mind reading, lighting, extract information from people's minds learning how to speak other languages, culture and technology. He cannot get angry or else his powers will be unstable and there will be nothing to calm him down.

Description: Force is an alien known the Srines and the last of his kind. He was born during a war on his home world and being exterminated. During the final hours of the battle, his father, the king sent him to Tameran on a shuttle to be raised so he can live his life. During his time there, he was a personal friend of Starfire. He never liked her sister Blackfire because of what she is and how evil she is. He live on Tameran since he was a child. Until he was 14, he decided to leave secretly and he asked Starfire not to tell anyone. They said their goodbyes and he goes out and explore the stars and see his home world. He was shocked and horrified that his is the only one left. As he discovered his world, he traveled throughout the galaxy and learned his way around through every culture he found and learned the technology by reading their minds. If there was trouble, he does everything in his power to help. He then found his way to Earth and meets several superheroes like him.

Reason for fighting: He wants to honor his people for what they fought for, he has nothing to live for and wants to see everything and learn what he comes across and figures out what he wants to do in his life.

Costume: Black long jacket reaching down to his feet with a hood, black sunglasses with a cloth covering his mouth and chin, dark blue pants, dark blue shit with a large black stripe at the center of his shirt and black boots.

Head structure: Shaved hair and blue eyes

Personality: He is calm, gets excited when he discovers something new and interesting, he keeps his anger under control, he insults villains and a little bit with his friends when they have an argument or a disagreement and he is loyal to his friends a colleagues, and mostly a nice guy. He has no interest in any romantic relationship. When he works on a case, he always thinks.

Weaknesses: People blocking him from reading their minds, blinding his eyes, and breaking and dislocating his bones for using his powers.

Creator: Wykkyd970

Name: Mason Lawrence/ Kid Kadabra  
Powers: Magic ring which allows him to use real versions of classic magic tricks to defeat his enemies  
Description: Messy black hair, Caucasian skin. Wears a domino mask and a magician themed tux with a small black and red cape. White gloves and wields a magic wand. Golden ring on left index finger.  
Reason for fighting: loves the thrill of being a hero.  
Personality: Fun-loving and cocky. Always ready to crack a few jokes and taunts during battle. he is, however, very thoughtful and people often go to him for advice and comfort.  
Weakness: Without his ring, he is powerless. He isn't very good at hand-to-hand combat, so if he loses his ring, he is reduced to running.

Creator: TheImaginativeFox

Hero name: Falcon Name: Liz Roberts  
Power: Has the ability to mimic other powers (can use people's powers in a certain radius in a lesser form), flight, and reading minds  
Origin: Lived in Antarctica, she was on a ship with her parents( they were research writers) when it crashed and tipped. She and one other survived. She tried to save him, and as reward for her deed, she was granted these powers from the demon she tried to save. He soon left with promise to collect her in a later time when she would be needed. A while later she learned that he was a demon and not an angel. So she ran to Jump City. She was left alone with no family or friends left.  
Likes/Interests: Reading, writing, discovering the unknown, and stopping demon like the demon Damon, and space  
Dislikes/Fears: Any mention of her past (feels it was her fault), her fear that he will take her back, and falling in love  
Status: Hero Age:15

**Okay guys these are the current characters that I have chosen for my main team. Submissions are still open, but I'm mainly looking for 2 team members as well as villains, lots of villains. So guys keep up the good work and send me more OC.**


End file.
